Condenser or capacitance microphones are widely used in the audio, electronics and instrumentation industries. Condenser microphones include a flexible diaphragm or membrane and a rigid backplate that may contain one or more openings. Sound waves cause the diaphragm to move, resulting in a pressure variation between the membrane and the backplate. This pressure variation results in a difference in the charge between the diaphragm, and the difference in charge is converted to an electrical signal that corresponds to the sound wave. As is known in the art, conventional diaphragms may be constructed From metal films or metallized polymer films.
For a variety of applications, it is desirable to manufacture small, high quality condenser microphones. As is known in the art, openings in the backplate may be created by drilling or punching holes. Controlling the precise size and location of such holes, which can be critical, becomes more difficult as the holes become smaller.
As is also known in the art, entire condenser microphones, including diaphragms, can be formed on silicon substrates through MicroElectroMechanical Systems (MEMS) fabrication methods, which is the formation of mechanical components based on silicon integrated circuit manufacturing processes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,872 discloses a capacitive microphone formed with semiconductor processing techniques. A diaphragm is formed as part of the fabrication by applying a polysilicon layer on a silicon nitride layer. The polysilicon layer is patterned or etched to form a diaphragm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,482 explains challenges associated with maintaining highly compliant and precisely positioned diaphragms fabricated from a silicon wafer. That patent discloses an alternative solid state condenser microphone with a semiconductor support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,867 discloses a micromechanical microphone with multiple diaphragms. To address problems of humidity, dust and dirt, the microphone includes two sealing membranes on either side of a transducer. However, an environmental membrane in front of a sensing transducer may affect audio characteristics, such as signal to noise ratio, frequency response, and sensitivity.
The formation of complete condenser microphones through MEMS processing is extremely difficult and expensive. Moreover, condenser microphones constructed entirely from MEMS processing often exhibit inferior audio and reliability characteristics.